


I Spy

by Wanzamaximoff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Background Relationships, Captain Pan, Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, several actually, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanzamaximoff/pseuds/Wanzamaximoff
Summary: Killian joined his spy agency because of his past: it was the agency that offered him a free future.However, that stability is now threatened by a rival agency and a boy.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Agent. We have an assignment for you.”_

_“Oh? And on whose orders?”_

_“Agent Bell. She chose it specifically for you.”_

_“If she insists.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian fucking hates and loves Americans. He hates their stereotypes and their prejudice and their disregard for others. But at the same time, he loves their styles and their music and their diversity and their women. The women most of all.

“What else can I get you, darling?” The bartender purrs softly with her hand resting on Killian's hand. Killian slowly raises his eyes from his beer and he smirks at the voluptuous ginger.

“My check and… perhaps a room in the back?” The girl giggles sweetly and she retrieves the check for the man. Killian feels a presence on his left side and he glances at the young boy in curiosity.

“Aren't you a little young to be at a bar, mate?” The ashen blond looked 17 at most, with colored cheeks and full lips and wide innocent, moss eyes. Eyes that lured Killian in and dared him to question him again.

“Well, I do suppose that depends on where you're from, mate.” The boy mimics Killian's tone with a sneer. Killian is taken back from the fierceness in his eyes and he simply smirks.

“Aye, I guess so.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He focuses the scope on the target as the other agent moves fluidly through the crowd. This was a hit target and they couldn't afford to lose sight of him now._

_“I'm closing in.” The voice crackled over the sniper's earpiece._

_"Wait.” He shifts the scope up towards the power panel._

_“Why?!” Agent J asks harshly and the noise grates the sniper's ears._

_“I'm going to take out the power. Night vision is on and you need to dispose of the body before security catches on. Clear?” There's a huff on the other end of the earpiece and a gruff confirmation rings through. The sniper adjusts the scope and he takes out the power. Darkness falls and there's screams from the guests of their target. Glass shatters as people drop their wine glasses and begin to panic. The sniper smirks and he levels the scope on the target's head. He holds his breath and he pulls the trigger delicately. The target crumbles and he tilts his scope to the side, the scope landing on a different target. He fires another .50 caliber bullet and he watches his target fall just as easily as the first. He can see Agent J struggling to make sense of the darkness and the sniper feels incredibly smug. He makes a two second decision that he wants the spy to have something to remember him by. He aims the scope for the last time and he fires the bullet into Agent J's foot before making his hasty exit to the car waiting for him and him alone._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian cradles the bottle in his hand as he listens to the bartender rattle on and on about different customers and some of the rude comments they’ve hollered at her from across the room. He wishes he could pay attention to the beautiful woman’s words, but he finds his mind distracted by the young boy earlier. Killian’s eyes go to Ruby’s eyes and he smiles charmingly.

“Love, could you do me a favor?” The dark haired temptress hesitates for a moment before she smiles.

“Well, that depends on what it is, darlin’.” She purrs and reaches her hand out to his cheek. He lets her touch his cheek but he doesn’t seek her touch.

“I’m just wondering if you could tell me about that unusual boy that was in earlier.” Surprise flitted over Ruby’s face.

“There’s… nothing to know about him.” She lies.

“Come on, Red. We both know that’s not true.” She hesitates again.

“We… don’t know his real name. But we call him Mal. He showed up shortly before you did. Why?” Killian just flashes her an award winning smile.

“I just wanted to sate my curiosity. That’s all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You gave up a potential partner and alliance for, what, a hired assassination?” Agent Mal smirked as his friend, Agent Nibs, ranted about how he had given up his chance for glory._

_"The alliance wasn’t going to work. The agent they assigned me to was too gullible and obeyed his orders too perfectly. I couldn’t work with that and you know it.” Agent Nibs quiets down._

_“Shadow won’t be too happy about that.” Nibs sighs and he glances at Mal with concern in his eyes. “You and I both know that. He may fire you.” Mal merely grins in excitement and he shakes his head._

_“Honestly, I would like to see him try. It might make the office interesting for once.”_


	2. The Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for reading this! This is the first time I've ever posted a fanfic on AO3.
> 
> Any constructive critique is welcome and if anyone would want to beta edit this, just message me! <3

Moss green eyes flutter open in the dark. The above ceiling fan creaks and groans and rattles from the velocity of the wings. A soft beeping fills the air from the small alarm clock beside the luxurious bed. The bed protests when the body upon it shifts and a knife clatters to the floor.

Peter rubs at his eyes as they jump to the blue, flickering light. He groans when the blue clearly reads one o’clock AM. He pulls himself out of bed and he begins to gather his clothes and equipment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian taps his fingers on his knee nervously, glancing over at Agent Charming consistently.

“What time did Agent Blue say that the kidnappers were going to be here?” Agent Charming looks over at him with an unimpressed expression.

“Hook, this is a stakeout, remember? If Blue knew the exact time, do you think she would have had us stationed here since nine?” Killian slumps in his seat before frowning.

“You're never going to let me forget about that hook thing, are you?”

“Ha. Nope.” Charming laughs with a shake of his head. “You'll be carrying that nickname for as long as I live, J.”

~~~~~~~~

The meeting point was right outside of an old church near the shipyard. The old ships creaked with the annoying wind.

Peter flips his knife in his hand over and over again. Nibs crouches close to the ground as they wait for the signal. Peter slides the knife up the sleeve of his tattered plaid shirt. The signal pops in the air and Peter slides on his expressional mask. He limps towards the shape of a girl in the distance.

“Miss Darling, why are we out here again?”

“John and Michael said they would meet me here. They said no where else is safe.” The target's voice drifts over the sound of crashing waves.

“We’re in a shipyard where there are a million places to hide…”

“Shh… do you hear that?” Peter slinks out of the shadows with an expression of pain and he trips, his knees slamming to the ground. Cold metal is pressed to Peter's temple as the girl's guard points his gun at his head.

“Who the fuck are you?” The guard snaps and Peter lets out a fake whimper.

“I-I don't k-know…”

“That's quite enough.” Darling says as she steps forward and pushes the gun away from the boy’s head. “Can't you see he's injured?” She drops to her knees and she presses her fingers tentatively against the cut on his cheek. “Who did this to you?”

“T-there was-was a group of men in black.” Peter peers up at Darling with pleading eyes. “W-we have to go.”

Darling helps Peter to his feet and Peter leans on her for support. Peter does a peace sign with his fingers for a brief second as a signal.

A creak from a wooden ship covers the whiz of a tranquil dart imbedding itself somewhere in the guard's flesh. Peter can't help the subtle smirk that paints his lips and he grabs Darling’s hand.

“We have to go! They're coming!” He grips her hand as he takes off running, dragging the frazzled girl along with him.

“Where are we going?” The girl yells over the now sounds of fighting, undisturbed by the sound of men dying.

“Somewhere safe!” Peter glances back at Darling with his hair whipping around. “Trust me.” He leads them through an older section of the shipyard.

They're almost in the clear when a figure jumps in their path. Peter shoves Darling behind him and he shifts into fighting stance.

“You're mighty cocky, little boy.” The figure drawls as it comes closer. “Just leave the lass with me and I promise I won't steal your candy.” The voice mocks.

“Stay behind me, Darling.” Peter warns and he brandishes his fists at the villain.”

“My name's Wendy.” She protests quietly but she listens to the boy, sticking behind him as the villain and he face off in a circle.

“He knows your name, doll. It's the only reason why he's here.” The man laughs. Wendy makes a confused noise and Peter lunges at the mysterious man. He disarms the stranger before a bullet can be shot. The gun clatters to the ground and skids to the edge of the cement, teetering on the edge of falling into the dark abyss of water. Peter strokes out, hitting the man in the jaw. Peter is surprised to feel scruff but the surprise throws him off momentarily. The single moment of distraction leads to the stranger grabbing Peter by the throat and he lifts him up off of the ground.

Peter struggles to breathe but his mind whirs like that of a machine. He slams the side of his foot against his other foot and a blade pops out of his right boot. Peter claws the man's hand and he slams the boot blade into the man's thigh. Peter drops to the ground and he gasps for air. He rolls away from a half assed attempt to hit him. Peter stands and he notices Wendy standing right next to the edge of the dock. He dodges another attack and he shoves her off the edge of the wood. He slams the boot blade into the dark stranger's side. This final kick is his savior and he follows Wendy off the side of the dock.


End file.
